


Wheelbarrow

by FieryAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Breathplay, Canon Universe, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: It's literally just a short, quick smut fic.





	Wheelbarrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rassbedash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassbedash/gifts).



> Sometimes fic inspiration comes from strange places. This time it came from a twitter conversation about bad fic sex and impossible positions. Someone said they were reading sex in which the bottom was getting it from behind then all the sudden their legs were over the top's shoulders. I said, technically, that's possible, but probably not in the way the writer was meaning. Thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> And for those reading my WIP. I apologize. I wrote an entire chapter and hated it, deleting it without a care in the world, and I haven't been able to rewrite it satisfactorily yet. Soon. I hope.
> 
> There are probably spelling/grammar/tense mistakes. I'll give it another look and edit later, in the meantime, feel free to let me know if you see anything glaring.

If there is one thing Dean Winchester realizes after his forty years on earth, it’s that he likes to be manhandled. He likes to be pushed around and pinned to hard surfaces. He likes a hand around his throat restricting his airway just enough to make things exciting. He likes the occasional open-handed slap across the bare skin of his ass, or on special occasions, right across his face, hard enough to bring blood to the surface of his skin, reddening it, but not hard enough for any lasting marks. He likes fingertips digging into his hips whether he’s fucking someone or being fucked, and when it’s the latter, he likes being pinned or held in place by huge, strong hands. Bonus points if his partner is strong enough to hold him up against a wall and still manage to give him a brutal fucking.

Nothing can compare to this, though. 

Dean’s current situation involves being fucked by an _angel_ and with that, comes _angel strength_ and _angel stamina._

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean chokes out as Castiel’s hips slam into him, pushing him further up the mattress with their force. He gasps and smirks up at Cas as he feels fingers wrap around his throat and squeeze for a few seconds before the hold releases and air flows into his lungs once more. “Fuck yes. Again, Baby,” he pleads as Cas continues to move inside him.

Cas slams back into him hard, then his hand closes around Dean’s throat again. This time, Cas waits and watches, rapt, as Dean’s face goes red and his eyes glaze over as he thrusts against him. Like clockwork, two fingers tap his wrist exactly twice, and he lets Dean take a breath. “Good boy,” rumbles up from his chest and he watches Dean glow from his praise. “Roll over,” he says as he pulls out and swats Dean’s thighs so they’ll unwrap from his waist.

“Good boy? Roll over? What am I, a dog?” Dean snarks with no heat behind it as he complies.

“No, you’re a human being. A very bratty, very spoiled human being,” Cas says as his fingers wrap around Dean’s hips and drag him roughly to the end of the bed. 

Dean moans a little before he can help himself, then pushes his ass high in presentation, arching his back gracefully. Cas gives into the temptation to give his left asscheek a little slap, and Dean wiggles his ass in invitation.

“Get back inside me,” he demands, twisting the bedclothes in his fists to brace himself and earning a well placed, stinging slap over the right cheek. “Please,” he adds, for good measure. 

The click of the cap on the bottle of lube comes mere moments before Cas’ prodding fingers slip inside him, quickly locating his prostate and stroking it rhythmically. Every time he pushes back against Cas’ hand, he receives a slap for his impatience, until Cas finally gets annoyed enough to drape himself over Dean’s back and hold him in place by the back of his neck with his free hand. Dean groans into the comforter as Cas massages his prostate and pushes him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Cas, please, I’m gonna…” And just like that, the fingers slip free and Cas is wiping them clean on the covers.

Cas’ warm breath tickles Dean’s ear and he arches his back against Cas’ body, pleading silently to be filled up again. “Kiss me,” Cas growls against his ear, sending a shiver up Dean’s spine as he turns to meet Cas’ lips in a wet, demanding kiss. 

Then Cas is gone, leaving Dean’s naked back cold, but only long enough for Cas to grip him around the ankles and yank until only his chest remains on the bed, then carefully lowering him to the floor. 

“What the fuck,” Dean breathes out as his legs are elevated and his ankles laid over Cas’ shoulders. “What am I, a fucking wheelbarrow?” He asks as he turns his head to look at Cas over his shoulder. 

Cas just chuckles in response and shifts Dean into as comfortable a position as possible. Dean has to flatten his hands against the floor to brace himself or risk being dropped on his face, which would decidedly ruin the mood. One strong hand holds him in place long enough for Cas to guide himself back inside Dean’s waiting hole, then once seated, Cas grips him tight around his hips and starts to pound into him relentlessly.

The angle is awkward at best, but Cas doesn’t ache in places humans tend to, and he’s plenty strong enough to support Dean’s weight when lesser men could never. But as cumbersome as it is for Cas, the angle is pure heaven for Dean, Cas’ cock dragging across his prostate with every thrust. It isn’t long before Dean can feel his orgasm creeping up on him, and as much as he longs to reach up and stroke himself to completion, he keeps his hands pressed to the floor and focuses on the pleasure, certain he can come on Cas’ cock, alone.

Cas is pounding into him fast and hard, angling himself just right to press against his sweet spot, and Dean can’t help but moan with every new thrust. “Don’t stop,” he begs, knowing he can come like this, as long as Cas doesn’t come first, and Cas won’t come first. He never does. It all circles back to that _angel stamina_ and Cas’ never ending desire to put Dean first in _all_ things.

“I can go all night,” Cas all but growls, his hips snapping and nailing Dean’s prostate with a well aimed thrust that leaves Dean a whimpering, leaking mess. 

“Faster… please, Cas… I need…” Dean gasps as Cas complies. He can feel the heat coiling in his gut as he gets closer to release and his toes are curling tightly where they’re perched, up by Cas’ ears.

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas demands, hips snapping hard and fast against Dean, filling the room with the distinct sounds of skin on skin and Dean’s desperate little moans. “Come, Dean.”

Dean grapples at the floor, searching and failing to find anything to grab onto as his orgasm hits him, gravity making messy work of Dean’s chest and chin as his release forcefully spurts free. 

“Good boy,” Cas coos, bringing a hand around to milk Dean through the last waves of his climax. Dean’s tense thighs go limp and Cas pulls out and lifts him from the floor, turning Dean and coaxing his legs around his waist as he holds him close and lays him on the edge of the bed. He thrusts hard and fast a few times as he kisses Dean softly, then spills inside him with a shudder and a soft, pleased grunt. 

Dean smiles as Cas tenderly licks his cooling release from his chin and throat, cleaning him up as his hips continue a slow lazy grind against his ass. They’re plastered together from groin to shoulder by Dean’s sweat and sticky cum, as but Cas kisses him deeply and murmurs a soft “I love you” against his lips, that all fades into the background. Cas’ fingers drag soothingly through Dean’s hair, and scratch at his scalp and his free hand drags up and down his flank lovingly, and Dean can’t help but think that in spite of how much he loves being manhandled, this is pretty nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like comments, ok?


End file.
